Cuerpo de Soldados de asalto
*Agente 5241Star Wars 19: Rebel Jail, Part IV *AeroStar Wars 21: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part I *Ash-StreakConsecuencias: Fin del Imperio *BiskStar Wars: Uprising *BK-298 *BN-749 *Cav *Herin Calhuu *CrestTarkin *DX-578Servants of the Empire: Edge of the Galaxy *Warda GojunStar Wars: Rogue One: La Guía Visual Definitiva *Hyllis *JJR-579Battle to the End *JK-027''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *JN-092 *JN-093 *JTN-303 *LD-22Consecuencias: Fin del Imperio *LS-005Star Wars Rebels: La Chispa de la Rebelión *MB-223 *Mic *Mindak *Misty *RK-242 *Joval RyykStar Wars: Uprising—Crew Member: "Joval Ryyk" *Shrap *SP-113 *SP-156 *SP-475 *TK-412 *TK-421[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *TK-428 *TK-462 *TK-517 *TK-603Poe Dameron 8: The Gathering Storm, Part I *TK-605 *TK-626 *TX-828La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca *TK-1016 *TK-1403"The Perfect Weapon" *TK-1472 *TK-4012 *TK-5331Ezra's Gamble *TK-7193Star Wars: Force Arena *TK-14057 *TK-32028 *TK-40121 *Soldado de asalto no identificado (Kessel) *Soldado de asalto no identificado (Nivel 1997) *Soldado de asalto no identificado (Lothal)}} |sede = |emplazamientos = |fundada = 19 ABYStar Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber |formada = |fragmentada = |reorganizada = |disuelta = |restaurada = |era = |afiliacion = *Imperio Galáctico *Fuerzas Armadas Imperiales *Ejército Imperial }} El Cuerpo de Soldados de asalto, también conocido como el Cuerpo de Soldados, fue una rama militar independiente que operaba bajo el Ejército Imperial del Imperio Galáctico. El Cuerpo era más conocido por su fuente casi ilimitada de soldados de asalto obedientes entrenados en Academias Imperiales a través de la galaxia, así como su devoción casi fanática a Darth Vader. Considerados como los principales ejecutores del Imperio, el Cuerpo serviría para recordar a la población civil de la supremacía militar del Imperio. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Force Arena'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Catalizador: Una Novela de Rogue One'' *''Kanan 4: The Last Padawan, Part IV: Catch'' *''Kanan 5: The Last Padawan, Part V: Release'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Escape'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Snare'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Dark'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Cold'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Rescue'' *''Ahsoka'' *''Los Lores Sith'' *''Tarkin'' * *''Rebel Rising'' *''Thrawn'' *"Bottleneck"—''The Rise of the Empire'' *''Un Nuevo Despertar'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *''Lost Stars'' webcomic *''Star Wars 28: Yoda's Secret War, Part III'' * * * * *''Servants of the Empire: Edge of the Galaxy'' *''Rise of the Rebels'' * *''Sabine's Art Attack'' * *''Zeb to the Rescue'' *''Ezra's Gamble'' *''Ezra and the Pilot'' *''Star Wars Rebels: La Chispa de la Rebelión'' *''Ezra's Wookiee Rescue'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Droids in Distress'' book *''The Secret Jedi: The Adventures of Kanan Jarrus: Rebel Leader'' *''A New Hero'' * * *''TIE Fighter Trouble'' * *''The Inquisitor's Trap'' *''Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Strike'' * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' * *''Kanan 9: First Blood, Part III: The Canyons of Kardoa'' *''Kanan 10: First Blood, Part IV: The Mesas of Mygeeto'' *''Kanan 11: First Blood, Part V: The Fog of War'' *''Kanan 12: First Blood, Epilogue: The Ties That Bind'' * *''Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice'' * * *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' * *''Battle to the End'' * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Team Tactics'' * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Strike Missions'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Special Ops'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Heroes of Mandalore'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One—Cassian & K-2SO Special'' *''Guardianes de los Whills'' * *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *''Star Wars: Rogue One: A Junior Novel'' *''Rogue One, Part I'' *''Rogue One, Part II'' *''Rogue One, Part III'' *''Rogue One, Part IV'' *''Rogue One, Part V'' *''Bounty Hunt'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''Trapped in the Death Star!'' *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''Desde Cierto Punto de Vista'' *''La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca'' *''Han and the Rebel Rescue'' *''Smuggler's Run'' animated comic *''Princess Leia, Part II'' *''Princess Leia, Part III'' *''Princess Leia, Part IV'' *''Princess Leia, Part V'' * *''Battlefront II: Escuadrón Infernal'' *''Chewbacca, Part I'' *''Chewbacca, Part III'' *''Chewbacca, Part IV'' *''Chewbacca, Part V'' *''El Arma de un Jedi: Una Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''Luke and the Lost Jedi Temple'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 1'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 3'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Strikes, Part II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 2: Vader, Part II'' *''Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 9: Shadows and Secrets, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 10: Shadows and Secrets, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 11: Shadows and Secrets, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 12: Shadows and Secrets, Part VI'' *''Star Wars Annual 1'' *''Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 14: Vader Down, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 15: Vader Down, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 16: Rebel Jail, Part I'' *''Star Wars 19: Rebel Jail, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 16: The Shu-Torun War, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 17: The Shu-Torun War, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 18: The Shu-Torun War, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 19: The Shu-Torun War, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 22: End of Games, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 23: End of Games, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 25: End of Games, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 21: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part I'' *''Star Wars 22: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part II'' *''Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part III'' *''Star Wars 24: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 25: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part V'' *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Part I'' *''Star Wars Annual 2'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Doctor Aphra 2: Aphra, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 3: Aphra, Part III'' *''Doctor Aphra 4: Aphra, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 5: Aphra, Part V'' *''Doctor Aphra 6: Aphra, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 33: Rebels in the Wild'' *''Star Wars 36'' *''Star Wars 37'' *''Lando, Part I'' *''Lando, Part III'' *''Han Solo, Part II'' *''Han Solo, Part III'' * *''Battlefront: La Compañía Crepúsculo'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Use the Force!'' *''Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *''Leia and the Great Island Escape'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Ewoks Join the Fight'' *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' *''El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!'' * *''Imperio Destruido, Parte Part I'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte II'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte III'' * *''Consecuencias'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte IV'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' *''Consecuencias: Fin del Imperio'' * *''Poe Dameron 8: The Gathering Storm, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 9: The Gathering Storm, Part II'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''Angry Birds Star Wars II'' *''Epic Yarns: A New Hope'' *''Epic Yarns: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Las Aventuras de los Freemaker'' *''Epic Yarns: Return of the Jedi'' Fuentes * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Meet the Rebels'' *''Star Wars Rebels: La Guía Visual'' *''Ultimate Sticker Collection: Star Wars Rebels'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Fight the Empire'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Power!'' *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' *''The Art of Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: Historia del Proselitismo en la Galaxia'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: La Guía Visual Definitiva'' *''Rogue One: Rebel Dossier'' * * * }} Notas y referencias }} Categoría:Fuerzas Armadas Imperiales Categoría:Unidades de Soldados de asalto Categoría:Soldados de asalto